Jekyll and Hyde
by Anarchipluvian Tears
Summary: Raised by Father Fujimoto, Rin Okumura never knew her real father. Now that she knows the truth so does every other demon and they are after her! To prevent this Fujimoto sends her off to live in America, where friends will care for her and teach her to fight. Away from the Order that would use her as a weapon. Fem!Rin
1. Chapter 1

_You have reached the voicemail box of-_

Shit. The one time she needed him to answer the phone. The one time she needed him to listen to her. The one time-

 _Beep._

"Hey, Yuki. It's Rin. I was just calling to let you know that New York is-"

Terrible. Daunting. Lonely-

"Amazing and I can't wait for you to get here. I am having a little trouble finding an apartment-"

Homeless, Rin Okumura was homeless in Sin City-

"But I found a place to sleep. God, I wish you were here to see it, maybe help me find a place to stay." She chuckled as a tear ran down her face.

"Anyways I was just calling to say hey and-"

That everything is going horribly wrong and I need you and that I want to go home-

"That I love you. Call me later, okay? Bye"

Rin leaned against the brick wall as she hung up. She looked around the alley, at least she could take care of herself. She was a grown woman and she could handle this change. She would figure it out. She always did.

 _No._ I _never figured anything out, Yukio always figured it out. He always got me out of trouble. But Yuki isn't here._ Rin curled up in a ball and shed another tear. It was going to be a long, lonely night.

~One Year Ago~

Rin wondered for a fleeting moment why she had thought she could get out of the lecture about fighting if she didn't say anything about it. It really wasn't her fault the guy was a prick! He was killing pigeons for no reason! Taking lives like it was nothing and his friends were laughing! She couldn't help the burning, searing anger she felt towards such sick practices. She didn't want to talk about how much of a screw up she was, she already knew.

"Shame on you!" Her father yelled as he threw his spoon at her. He then proceeded to have the other priests pass down a sheet of paper.

"An acquaintance of mine runs a restaurant and he needs an apprentice. If you're interested he'll interview you." Rin looked at the paper incredulously. This was her dream. This was all she had ever wanted, however...

"Restaurant? _Me_? I can't."

Her father gave her a questioning look. "Why not? You are a good cook. It's perfect for you."

Rin's gaze dropped and she put down the paper. "I can't handle a respectable job. Trust me, I know."

Fujimoto slammed his hands on the table suddenly. "You little brat! Without any academic record, you can't afford to be picky! It's my responsibility to turn you into a fully functioning member of society! Someday you have to leave here and make it on your own!"

Rin flinched at the harsh words, but that didn't stop the rage from seeping back out and rearing its ugly head. "I _know_ that!"

In a flash of blue the heater practically exploded with fire and everyone turned to look at it. They sat in silence for a moment. Nobody moved, nobody breathed until the doorbell rung and life resumed with mutters of the old heater finally giving out.

"Yukio, see to your sister's injuries." Father Fujimoto left the table.

...

Rin whined as her brother patched up her small scrapes and bruises. "Stupid old man..." Her brother shushed her.

"When do you start school?"

"Soon." She smiled warmly at him as he put band-aids on her knuckles.

"True Cross Academy is real elite. Makes me proud to be your twin sister!"

"I'm just working as hard as I can. I wanna be a doctor, that's all."

"I know you can do that!" She looked at her hand, all patched up and ready for another day. "You're a pro at first aid."

Yukio looked at Rin as she bounced off the counter. "I'm worried about you, and so is Father Fujimoto."

Rin's smile faltered and she looked at the floor. "I'm worried about it myself. I gotta become a respectable person. I just... never get the chance."

Her brother smiled at her. "Well then, why not try the restaurant job?"

Rin looked at him. Maybe he was right, maybe this could be her chance to change her life.

...

Rin watched as her father gave a little girl a four leaf clover as a charm to protect her from demons and give her luck.

"You're a lucky little girl, you know? Having a mom and a dad to look after you. If things get tough, just cry out for help and they'll be there for you." Her father's eyes harden as he spoke. "And when even that isn't enough, that's where I come in."

He appeared to be in his own little world at that moment. As quick as it came it was gone and he was back to his goofy self. "Sleep well, eat well and play well!"

The old man waved them goodbye. "Man it is tough being a priest and an exorcist." Rin walked out from the church.

"I don't know. Getting rid of things that don't exist, it's pretty much just counseling right?"

Fujimoto turned to his daughter and walked over to her. "Idiot, demons exist. In our hearts." He eyed her up and down. "What's with the new look?"

Rin looked down at the outfit. Black pants, white blouse, and some black flats she found in the back of her closet. "I thought I'd go to the interview so I dressed up. It's not my style, but at least I look respectable. Don't I?"

Her father snickered at her. "Sure, but your hair's a mess, what happened to it?"

A lock of her black hair proceeded to fall out of the bun she hadn't taken out since yesterday. "It was getting in eyes, so I pulled it back."

"Into a rat's nest? Come here and I will fix it." Rin begrudgingly moved to her father and turned around, knowing he would make it better."If your hair is bothering you that much I can cut it tonight." Rin muttered a quick thanks and sulked. Why could her father figure out her hair, but she couldn't?

"You grow in height but that's about it. When you were little you were cute, always calling out _Daddy! Daddy!_ " This old man seemed to have a death wish. She was already miserable with having to wear something like this. Plus the added humiliation of him fixing her hair, she wanted to punch him.

"Well, that was a long time ago! I'm an adult now!"

"Adult? Where? I don't see one?" Fujimoto laughed at his own joke, making Rin even more upset.

"Shut up!"

Rin felt the man release her head and walked around to face her. "There, all done." Rin looked at her reflection in the window. Her father had placed most of her hair in a high messy bun like her own, only this time it looked more elegant and purposeful. "If my teasing frustrates you then show me you have grown up. How about it?"

Whether it was with anger or embarrassment, she would never tell. However, Rin's face was bright red. "Don't look down on me! I will show you! So dig the wax out of your eyes, you old fart!"

Fujimoto looked at her "Wax out of my eyes?"

"Whatever!" Rin began to leave when a black fuzz landed on her nose. As she stared at it she realized it was a bug of some sort and wiped it off as she passed her father. Fujimoto just stared at the girl with fear in his eyes.

...

They were everywhere. Rin couldn't look somewhere and not see the little black fuzzy bug things that she had never seen until an hour ago. "What the hell?"

What was weirder was that people paid them no mind what-so-ever. These things had _not_ been here before today and now they were everywhere, yet people just didn't care. Maybe She had finally snapped, maybe there was something wrong with her eyes. Anything would make more sense than what Rin was actually seeing.

"Okumura!" Rin turned to see the guy she had beaten up earlier, although now his bruised face was covered in bandages and his ears were pointed, he had curled horns and those strange bugs seemed to be leaking out of him.

"Sorry about this morning. You alright?" She hesitated. The boy looked disturbed but no one else seemed to notice. Maybe she really had lost it. She nodded in affirmation.

"We lost our cool. We wanna apologize. Got a minute?" She nodded again, even though most of her screamed to leave.

He smiled and began to lead her somewhere which was not her destination. "If it won't take long."

"How much?" When Rin just looked at him, he sighed. "My parents are well known and the new term is starting at True Cross Academy and I would hate for bad rumors to spread."

"Wait, you're going to the same school as my brother? Geez, that _would_ be bad. I doubt the school would want a punk like you if they found out." She didn't really care, she just hoped that if he thought maybe she would blab, he wouldn't do it again.

"Exactly, so how much for your silence." She was a little insulted that he thought he could bribe her like that, but Rin just took a breath.

"Zero. I don't want your money. Now if you idiots would excuse me I have places to be." She tried to walk past him when he grabbed her arm.

"What's with the attitude? You trying to be cool? Be honest honey-"

 _Don't call me honey-_

Rin doused the sparks of anger as quickly as she could, she would not fight this boy, not today. She began to walk away for the group.

"You two are so poor you can't even afford school. So just take it."

 _Deep breath Rin keep it together, you are not going to fight this guy over something as stupid as this-_

That fire which she had been working to keep under a wash of calm was beginning to spark too much to stop it. Now all she could do now was contain it as best she could.

"Your brother, Yukio Okumura studied hard to get a scholarship, right?"

 _Do_ not _bring Yuki into this bastard._

It was getting harder to contain her anger the more he spoke.

"That's sorta like a debt. Put this toward his tuition."

Suddenly, Rin couldn't hold back and she just hit him. It was such a bittersweet moment for her as she gave in to the fire inside her, but it was more sweet than bitter.

"Say what you want about me, but don't diss my brother!"

The brat held his face as he turned to her. "That hurt, honey. What are you getting so worked up for?"

"Do _not_ call me honey!" As she tried to rush him again his two friends finally stepped in and worked together to keep her in check.

"Hold her down and be careful. This chick is a monster." As Rin tried to break free from their grasp the slip of paper about the interview fell out of her pocket. The guy picked it up and looked at it.

"An interview?" He laughed. "I guess that explains the getup. I feel for you, _honey._ " Rin felt a pang of embarrassment that helped slow her fight. She stared at her attacker as he grew closer.

"Even demons gotta find work after junior high and with no one to support you, you're nothing but scum!" She heard a click, looked down, and froze when she saw in his hands was a pocket knife that had just been opened.

"Everybody knows that you need short hair to be a cook. I'll help you!" He walked closer and knelt down on the ground.

"Hey, I don't wanna go to jail, haven't we done enough?"

He looked at the big guy and punched him hard. "Shut up!"

The guy yanked on Rin's hair and it sparked her limbs to begin the struggle a new. His face contorted into a new gruesome shape letting his forked tongue roll out of his mouth that was filled with razor-sharp teeth, his nails black versions of the knife he was holding. He was crazy and evil, he was going to kill her. "Stop it!"

He just chuckled and brought the knife even closer to her face. "Don't get mad if I take off a little skin. I'm new at this."

This guy was really going to do it. He was going to kill her. The sparks inside her turning into flames of horror and anger and fear and-

"What the hell?!"

The lot of them backed off as Rin was surrounded by a blue flame. She looked at her own body and saw that it was on fire. However it didn't hurt, no, in fact, it was warm and comforting.

The two goons seemed to say something and vanish but Rin was too mesmerized by the flames that were protecting her.

"I was right. Do you know how long I have searched for you? You do possess the blue fire. The flames of Satan!" He walked right up to her and knelt down to see eye to eye with Rin

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Astaroth, King of Rot. I had been tasked with finding Satan's only daughter. You." Rin tried to stand, to get away from this guy-this Astaroth- but her legs were like jelly and she could barely move.

"Satan's Daughter? You're wrong, I'm not-"

"But you are. Now come along." He grabbed her arm, forcing her to her shaky feet. His grip was like a vice.

"No, let me go!" She scratched and clawed at his arm with all her might, trying to pry his fingers off of her but it was no good, she had lost all of her strength.

"Let's go. Satan is waiting!" He was going to take her away somewhere. Away from her home, her family!

"No! NO!" She fought harder finding strength from fear. She didn't want to leave the monastery, the priests, Yukio, Father Fujimoto!

"Quit struggling." Somebody had to help her! She couldn't leave! She didn't want to go! She wanted to STAY!

"NO! DADDY!"

"There is evil in their hearts." Astaroth seemed to stop and look up. As a figure came into the alleyway.

"Who are you?" As he walked forward, Rin could see his short hair and rounded glasses.

"Strike them down so they never rise again." Her father was calm and collected as he faced the king of rot with only words to protect himself. Rin thought in the back of her mind that he looked really cool like that.

"Stop saying those words!" Astaroth warned her father as he drew closer to the two of them. Still, he never stopped the prayer.

"Blessed be The Lord."

Astaroth let go of Rin as he rushed Fujimoto and she stumbled a bit without the forced support of the man. "Damn Exorcist! I will rip that mouth right off your filthy Exorcist face!"

Rin's father didn't even bat an eyelash. Astaroth's arm swiped down at him. "My prayer has been answered. The Lord is my help," Fujimoto caught it and threw him to the ground. "and my shield!"

"Thou shalt be destroyed!" Rin watched as the strange features left his face and he was once again just an asshole who killed pigeons for fun.

Fujimoto walked over and looked at her for injury. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, unable to form words. "It seems Kurikara cannot fully suppress your powers."

Rin, still in a daze, looked back at the boy who had attacked her. "What about him?"

"He is fine. I drove out the demon. However, demons possess wicked souls. If he doesn't change, this could happen again."

Finally registering the conversation she was having, Rin found a way to voice her confusion. "Demons?"

"You can see them right? The demons." Her father pointed out the black bugs floating around.

"These things are demons?"

"Yes. This universe has many different realms but our world consists of two halves. One is Assiah, the world we live and Gehenna, the realm of demons. Usually, an interaction between the two is impossible. However, demons can come here by possessing certain material objects." He pointed back to the little black bug. "These Coal Tars possess fungi. They are attracted to darkness, moisture, and gloomy humans." Rin was lost and wanted to ask a thousand more questions.

"But we don't have time for a full explanation, word of your awakening will spread fast. All manner of being will be looking for you for their own purposes. You must hide." Fujimoto quickly grabbed Rin's arm and starting pulling her along towards the monastery.

"Wait. Hide? Awakening? What? Slow down!" She pulled her arm out of his grip and stopped walking.

What am I?" Her father's gaze hardened as he looked at her.

"You are the child of Satan."

* * *

 **Uff-da, that was a reading. This chapter mostly just had grammar mistakes so it wasn't a big deal, but I just got through 3 chapters and I need a break.**

 **ANYWAYS guys thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you did, be sure you leave a review. Don't forget to follow and favorite and I will see you later.**

 **Bye bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the two got home, Fujimoto quickly rushed into her room and pulled out a duffle bag and grabbed handfuls of clothes and stuffed them in. "What Are you doing?"

Her father never stopped packing things. "You need to leave the monastery immediately."

"Leave?!" He was kicking her out? After being attacked by a monster?

He took off a necklace that held a key on it. The key was golden in color and was pointed where it was tied to the necklace like a key from Kingdom Hearts. "This is a Kamikakushi key. With you can hide anything anywhere." He put it into the keyhole of a drawer that Rin used for pajamas. However, instead of her jammies, a sword was lying there as if it had always been there.

"The Koma Sword, also known as Kurikara. It is a magic sword passed down from long ago. Your flame resides in this sword, sealed by the sheath. You must never draw it. If you do, you will assume your demonic nature and can never live as a human again. Don't let it leave your possession! When necessary, use the key to hide it." He handed her both the key and the sword and went back to the duffle bag.

"Once you have left the monastery, use this phone and call the number saved on it. It's a friend of mine. He can't return your life to normal but he will give you shelter. Go to the train station and taking one that goes to Tokyo Airport. He will take care of it all." He placed the phone and a large wad of cash in a side pocket.

He gave the bag to Rin who just stood there, absolutely confused on what was going on."Now go."

Everything was happening to fast. One minute she was getting her life back on track, the next her father was kicking her out. She didn't want to go! This was her home, her life, her everything and now her whole life is a lie! Her father is not her father, she is the monster everyone always said she was and there. She was the child of Satan, a demon king-no _the Demon King_ -and her father was just abandoning her? She dropped all of the stuff in her hands, her anger sparking again.

"I don't wanna!" She had so much she wanted to do here yet. She couldn't just leave. What about her life? Fear only fed the small fire that was beginning to kindle inside her.

"What is going on? What is all of this? Demons? Are you serious? What about Yukio?" Fujimoto looked calm as he answered.

"You were the firstborn of fraternal twins. Yukio was underweight and couldn't bear the flames. Only you inherited the power." Most of her felt relief that her brother wouldn't have to worry about something like this happening to him, but a small part of her wanted someone who she could relate to. Someone who knew her pain and could help her through it.

"Why tell me now? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I wanted to raise you as a normal child. I could only raise you as long as you were human." With this the fire roared to life, feasting on all the kindling the day had created.

 _How dare he!_

"So that's it? Lie to me my whole life, refuse to say I am what everyone has seen in me for my whole life and the minute I show signs of being a true monster you just kick me out?!"

 _How dare he lie to her!_

"No! I am doing this to protect you!"

 _How dare he not tell her this vital information!_

"Protect me? You are abandoning me!"

 _How dare he abandon her when she needed him most!_ Fujimoto tried to interject, tried to make her understand but Rin felt that she understood perfectly.

"Spare me your petty speeches!"

 _He was leaving her because she was a monster!_

"You don't care about me!"

 _Because she was the monster under the bed!_

"I'm just too much trouble!"

 _Because she was a danger! A threat to society!_

"You can't handle playing house anymore! Admit it!"

 _Because he wasn't her dad and he didn't want her anymore!_

"Don't ever pretend to be my dad again!"

There was a resounding crack as her father hit her, followed by a deafening silence.

"There is no time for this. You are in danger. You have to leave." The fire extinguished inside her and all that remained was an ache in her heart.

"Fine."

She turned to grab the bag and leave. She knew in her heart that everything was ruined now. Nothing could feel worse than this. Then the room was getting misty and hard to see as her lip trembled. Suddenly, he heard something hit the floor. She turned back to see Fujimoto on the ground.

"Old Man?" She moved to help him up. "What is it what is wrong?"

As Rin reached out to pull him up he pushed her away. "Get away from me Rin! Go! _Hurry!_ "

Rin barely registered his words, all she saw was the fear in his eyes. "Let me help you!"

Fujimoto suddenly looked at her, his face calm and everything was still. For a moment it seemed like everything would be fine. Then his eyes turned bright blue like the fire that had come to save her from Astaroth.

" _My dear little girl._ " Fujimoto's teeth went sharp and his nails turned into black sharp claws.

" _I have waited for this moment for so long_." The fire in his eyes seemed to grow stronger and more menacing. Rin jumped as the fire leapt from his eyes to the room as he cackled.

" _I came all this way to see you, honey. How ya been_?" The thing that had taken over her father walked closer to her as she tried to back away, only to meet a wall.

"Who are you? What did you do to the old man?"

" _I am Satan. Demon lord and king of Gehenna. I'm your father, but you can call me 'dad'._ " Rin couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her own fire gone. She was terrified of what might happen if she did.

" _Now, as much as I would love to prolong this emotional reunion, it looks like this guy's body won't last much longer._ " Satan then ripped off Fujimoto's finger with a loud snap. Rin tried to scream but nothing came out, it was as if her voice was gone. Satan let the blood spill to the floor as he chanted in some otherworldly language. The floor bubbled and bent into odd shapes that soon seemed to be the heads of poor souls trapped there forever. The floor grew eyes and it had spirals with gold leaf. It could have been beautiful if not for the terrifying situation.

" _The Gehenna Gate. Let's go home._ " He went to grab Rin but stopped, as if remembering something. He picked up the Koma Sword instead. " _But before that let me release you from this thing's curse_!"

 _The Koma Sword, also known as Kurikara. It is a magic sword passed down from long ago. Your flame resides in this sword, sealed by the sheath._ Rin didn't want to prove everyone right. _You must never draw it._ She didn't want to be a monster. _If you do, you will assume your demonic nature and can never live as a human again._ She wanted to be human.

She found her spark again.

"Leave me alone!" The flames returned to her body. Not as powerful as before, but it was there to protect her.

Satan just chuckled. " _What is that? You think you can order me around like that?_ "

He grabbed her arm and walked towards the gate. " _It is time to reclaim your demonic nature._ "

Rin fought harder. Kicking, screaming, clawing at his arms, _anything_ to get him off of her. This could not happen. "Let me go! No! I'm _human!_ "

Satan stopped and turned to his daughter. " _I am King, a perfect being and master of many powers. However, there is one drawback. Nothing in Assiah is equal to me! Anything I touch is soon corrupted. Like this body and your mother._ "

His eyes hardened and he seemed to go somewhere far away as he spoke. " _Assiah will be mine._ "

Satan looked at Rin suddenly, as if remembering that she was there. He smiled evilly " _I never intended to make you, but it sure has worked out splendidly!_ " He pulled her closer to him and picked her up, walking the rest of the way to the gate with her over his shoulder.

" _You exist in Assiah, but the flame of a god runs through your veins!_ " He threw her into the gate's pit of liquidus heads that grabbed at her with silent screams forever etched on their faces.

" _I need you in order to claim this world_!" Rin pulled at her limbs, trying to escape, but it only seemed to make it worse. She could not free herself, no matter how hard she tried.

"No! Get me out of here! Help! Somebody help me!"

Satan just laughed at her pleading " _The cries of a newborn! For today you shall be reborn!_ "

Rin might have heard him, but she paid him no heed. Somebody had to come. "Somebody please help!" Her father just laughed harder as she continued to cry.

" _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Welcome to Gehenna!_ " He sang as if this all was just a joke. He laughed as hard as he could and didn't even notice his hand grab the little sharp trinket around his neck until it had been stabbed into his heart. Rin stopped screaming.

"Rin is my daughter! You will leave her alone- or else." Rin's eyes were wide. Her father was saving her, again.

" _Suicide? Some priest you are! But it does not matter now! The gate has her and it will never let her go. You are too-_ " Satan never finished as Fujimoto plunged the trinket into his heart again and fell into the gate.

"Dad! Wake up! _Dad_!" She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. He wouldn't move, wouldn't open his eye.

"Help! Someone! Someone help!" No one came. No one was there to protect her now. Now she had to protect him, save him. She spotted the Koma Sword out of the corner of her eye.

 _Your flame resides in this sword, sealed by the sheath. You must never draw it. If you do, you will assume your demonic nature and can never live as a human again._

"Damn it! You can't do this to me!" Rin looked back at her father's unmoving body.

 _You must never draw it. If you do, you will assume your demonic nature and can never live as a human again._

"I still haven't shown you I've grown up!" She reached for the sword, she had to save them. She had to.

 _It is time to reclaim your demonic nature._

"You can't leave me!" She drew the sword from its sheath and felt the fire inside her truly rage for the first time.

 _You can never live as a human again._

* * *

 **So, this chapter had a different ending at first but it was a little confusing and needed to be explained and see as this isn't** ** _Arrival_** **this should need no explanation what so ever. There will be some other changes to this story so keep your eyes open for them.**

 **Also, IF YOU ARE READING THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME, I RECOMMEND WAITING UNTIL I FIX THE STORY. There will be changes so I really think you should wait. Okay? Okay.**

 **ANYWAYS guys thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you did, be sure you leave a review. Don't forget to follow and favorite and I will see you later.**

 **Bye bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yukio was rushing home as soon as he heard that the church caught fire. He worried for his sister and Father Fujimoto, especially after dinner last night. His sister's powers were getting stronger, Kurikara couldn't hold them and if things kept going he wouldn't be able to protect her from the truth. His fear escalated as soon as he got home. Exorcists surrounded the place and small patches of blue flame still burned the ground. They tried to stop him from entering the scene, saying it was authorized personnel only but he said that he was an exorcist, that this was his home. The last statement made them push harder that he couldn't come in and he grew angry and scared.

"Let me through. Where is Father Fujimoto? He will let me through. I need to find my sister!"

When he finally got through them he saw why they were so adamant about not letting him through. When he saw the blood on the floor and the body bag being zipped up. When he saw his father's face covered in blood he knew. He knew that his sister had awakened and that she had something to do with this. He needed to see her.

"Where is Rin?" He asked the nearest exorcist. He pointed to the kitchen and Yukio was looking at his sister with a blanket on her shoulders a moment later. Tears fell from her red eyes. Even in her silence, they didn't seem to stop. She didn't move, didn't make a sound as she stared at her hands with tears falling down her face.

"Rin?" She started as Yukio's presence became known to her. She wiped her tears away to no avail and tried to put on a brave face but it melted into broken cries he promised himself he would never hear again.

...

Rin stood in the rain, staring at the grave in front of her, unable to grasp that this was the reality. Her father couldn't be- he wasn't even her father. She felt empty, alone and scared, unsure of what to do next as she felt the weight of the phone her dad had given her. She couldn't just leave, what about Yukio? She had to make sure that he was safe.

 _Once you have left the monastery, use this phone and call the number saved on it. It's a friend of mine. He can't return your life to normal but he will give you shelter. Go to the train station and taking one that goes to Tokyo Airport. He will take care of it all._

She looked at the grave and held the sword in her hand even tighter as a lock of hair fell from behind her ear.

She pulled it back into place. It was too long. _If your hair is bothering you that much I can cut it tonight._

She held her breath, refusing to cry any more. Adults didn't cry, and she had promised to show Fujimoto just how grown up she was.

"Rin Okumura?" She blinked a few times and turned, to see a clown. She hadn't been expecting anything with such bright colors. She didn't want to see bright colors today. How would anything be bright now without her dad?

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"I'm Mephisto Pheles, an associate of father Fujimoto's. You have my sympathies for what you've been through." He smiled an almost wicked smile and she immediately didn't like him. She had no real reason to dislike him, he had done nothing to her-hell she didn't know him. However, this wasn't the time or place for smiles or any of this man's crap, she knew that for sure.

"Are you like my dad?"

He chuckled. "We are exorcists of the True Cross Order."

Suddenly Rin remembered the phone that was still in the duffle bag. Maybe this was that friend? "Are you the guy my dad said could help me?"

He smiled wider. "I'm afraid that as an honorary knight I have certain responsibilities and I cannot confuse personal with public interests." That was not a yes. That was barely even an answer to her question. Rin suddenly realized that there were many more men surrounding her and she wondered why she hadn't noticed them before.

"You are the daughter of Satan and you must be killed before you pose a threat to humanity." She looked around for a way out but found nothing. This guy really meant it.

"You have three options. Allow yourself to be killed, kill us and flee or suicide. So what will it be?"

Rin looked around, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she didn't want to die. Maybe it was time to stall.

"I am getting real sick of people threatening my life." She started as she stalked towards Mephisto. "Can I not just have some time to grieve? My dad is dead, my life is a lie, now there is some jackass of a clown threatening me with a bunch of goons saying it's to protect humanity." She was in his face now, the other men were closer to, ready to strike.

"Let me join you." The men stopped and Mephisto's eyes widened. "I don't care what you or anyone else says, Satan is not my dad, it's Shiro Fujimoto." The shock seemed to die a little and Mephisto spoke.

"And what would you do as an exorcist?" Rin didn't even have to bat an eyelash at the question.

"Kick Satan's ass!" Mephisto just laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed and it was making Rin very mad.

"You cannot be serious! Satan's daughter as an exorcist." He began to catch his breath. And seemed to consider it. "I like it. Alright, fine."

Mephisto then told that she would be coming with him to train to be an exorcist and that a car would be at the monastery to pick her up tomorrow. He seemed to let the whole 'death to the child of satan' thing go way too easily and it almost made her dislike him more. She went home and pulled out the phone from inside the duffle.

It was strange, it seemed that her life was already so changed. It seemed as though she didn't even have to make the call, that Mephisto guy seemed to have everything covered. Maybe everything would be fine now.

A part of her disagreed with that a lot. That clown couldn't be trusted, he had another agenda. Who didn't have another agenda though? Hell, she had just been trying to get out of that awful situation by saying the first thing that came to mind, but now it seemed like a real option if that small piece of her would stop nagging her.

She pocketed the phone. Always good to have options. She went downstairs to get a snack, still contemplating what a phone call to her father's friend might hold. Maybe he was another exorcist, maybe he was just a buddy from who knows where, or maybe he was a super secret spy for some government like America all spy movies had something to do with that country.

...

When Mephisto came to pick Rin up she wasn't too happy. It was early, her hair was not cooperating and she had to deal with the damned clown in his pink limo. As she said goodbye to the priests she saw Yukio walk over with some bags. He was not...

"Sorry I'm late." He was. He was coming with. What the hell? Didn't he have school?

"Honestly Rin, it is just such a surprise that the chairman would become our new guardian and now you're attending the same school as me." Rin wanted to die. School? She hated school. She hated the kids, the teachers, the studying, the test, everything. She was not told she would have to go to school.

They got in the car and sat in silence. This whole thing was just so awful. Rin had been distant from her brother since their father's death and he hadn't really been pushing the matter. Now he wasn't asking any questions. It made her wonder. It made her worry.

...

 _Yukio is the class representative?_ She had been sitting through the welcoming ceremony thinking about her options. She had to know if her brother would be okay without her when Yukio stood and went up to give his speech. She sat in the crowd in awe of her twin brother. He had said nothing about being class representative.

"Doesn't he look cool?" Her head darted to look at the girl who said that.

"When I first saw him, he seemed so plain, but he really takes the stage." Her jaw dropped. What was happening?

"Should we go talk to him?" Rin had never seen this happen. Her whole life, Yukio had been picked on, she had always had to rescue him from bullies who didn't understand his genius. Now he was praised for it and she knew that he would make a great doctor.

...

Rin felt the weight of the phone in her pocket with every step she took. She didn't know why she was even still thinking about this. Becoming an exorcist was clearly a good enough answer. She opened the door to the cram school, trying to put the damn device out of her mind as she looked at the oldest, moldiest classroom ever. It was falling apart. All seven people in the room turned and stared at her. She took a deep breath and walked in. She sat down, put her sword on the chair back and waited for the teacher. Her hair fell into her face and she scowled, pushing it back and out of her face as the door opened again.

"Alright students, settle down and take your seats, class has started."

Rin's jaw dropped again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I will be your Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher, Mr. Okumura." She stood.

"Yukio?!" He glanced over at her.

"Is something the matter?" He was so calm, it made her stutter over her words

"W-what's the matter? What the hell? What is going on?!" He smiled warmly at her.

"I can assure you there is nothing wrong. Now would you please take your seat and remain quiet while class is in session." She tried to counter, but words wouldn't form in her mouth. Her brother was her teacher?

"Now, as I'm sure you can see, I am the same age as all of you and this is my first year lecturing. However, unlike you, I have already studied exorcism for two years. Moving on, how many of you have never sustained a demonic hindrance? Raise your hands."

Everything was moving too fast again. Her brother was an exorcist and he had never told her. Rin felt a small piece of her ache at this. They were twins, they told each other everything. At least, they used to.

The ache quickly became a spark.

"Hey!" She was at Yukio's desk before she even realized. "Explain yourself!"

He didn't even look up, Yukio was used to these fits by now. "I am teaching a lesson. Please return to your seat."

"Stop screwing around!" She hit the table hard with the palms of her hands.

"As I said earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago. My training began when I was seven." The sparks stopped. "I received my demonic hindrance the day I was born." Rin's body felt cold as her fire left and now a feeling entered it.

"I have been able to see demons for as long as I can remember." But that meant that... could it be that... he never...

"I knew all along, you were the only one who didn't know." She couldn't feel anything for a moment. Then he asked her to move and the spark was back with a vengeance.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She didn't realize she had pushed him until the vial of blood was on the ground, in pieces and the goblins broke through the ceiling. Then Yukio was shooting them and had tried to get everyone to evacuate, including her. She just shut the door.

"We are not done talking yet!" Yukio sighed.

"I have nothing more to say to you about this." He shot a goblin behind him.

"Besides, I'm busy so this will have to wait." He was now shooting goblins very quickly. He just kept his cool the whole time. More sparks were igniting inside of Rin as he ignored her.

Yukio turned to her as if to say one thing but quickly changed his ever calm mind. "You're being eating."

Rin didn't care, if he didn't want to talk about this- or about the goblins now biting her arm and head. "Forget about these guys and just listen to me!"

"What part of this do you not understand? I don't want to sit through your tantrum anymore." The sparks suddenly caught fire.

"Listen to me!" Rin could no longer feel the gnawing of the goblins, but she didn't care.

"If you knew everything all along, did you ever think about how I felt? How I would feel? The hell do you even think about me?"

"About you?" Yukio lifted his gun to her. "You're a demon, Rin. I consider you a danger, a fool. What is this to you? Revenge? Some kind of atonement?" He loaded his gun and pulled out another from his belt.

"If that is the case," he turned around and shot a huge goblin that came out from under the floor, "then you should just give yourself up to headquarters and die."

Something new snapped inside Rin. She wasn't entirely sure what, but she felt it and it hurt.

"Father spent all this time protecting you. I should know, I watched it all. He was the only one in the world to be able to sustain possession by Satan, so naturally, Satan was constantly after his body!" More big goblins came up from the whole the first one made.

"For fifteen years, he fought him off through pure willpower!" Yukio kept shoot, his anger now beginning to show.

"So what did you do?" He pointed his gun at Rin.

"You were his only weakness." She just stood there.

"You killed Father." Rin couldn't deny any of what he said, she was to blame. If she had just done as she was told then her dad would still be fine. If only she hadn't lost her temper. However, the flames only grew brighter.

"Say whatever the hell you want, but let's get some things straight." She pulled her sword out of its sheath, exposing her true form.

"Do not _ever_ point that thing at me again. We are family, dammit!" Yukio flinched but didn't put the gun down. "I understand that you can't forgive me, so if shooting me will make you feel better, then pull the trigger!" Rin ran towards her brother, who looked torn.

He pulled the trigger as Rin brought her sword down on the giant goblin behind him.

Yukio turned to see his sister standing over the burning carcass of the goblin.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not low enough to _ever_ raise a weapon to my brother." She put the sword away, her feature becoming human once more. She began to walk away.

"Rin!" Yukio called out to her.

She stopped. "Father's last moments. What was he like."

Rin didn't turn back. She couldn't.

"He was amazing."

She walked away.

...

Rin boarded the train and sat down in silence. She couldn't go back. She had to leave. She had to protect what was left of her life. Her father and been very clear that the best way to do that was to leave. As much as she hated it, she saw now that he was right. He was-

 _-Dead-_

-right and now she just had to call the number on that phone. She pulled it out and wiped a tear that had escaped. She turned it on and went to the contacts. She couldn't read the name. It was in English.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and hit the call button and placed the phone to her ear. Three rings later a voice answered.

"Agent Coulson."

* * *

 ** _I live!_ Now, tell me, Great Ancestor - what mortal needs my protection? You just say the word, and I'm there! Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our family? _Vengeance will be mine!_ Grrr...**

 **Did you catch the difference? It was pretty subtle to begin with but I** **cut something from this scene because I am cutting something from this whole story. You will notice it more in a little bit. I bet that nobody will be mad about it. I don't know why I put it in here.**

 **ANYWAYS guys thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. If you did, be sure you leave a review. Don't forget to follow and favorite and I will see you later.**

 **Bye bye~**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! THIS IS AN UPDATE!

Hey everybody! I'm not dead! I am just crazy busy in college and work so I have been a little AWOL.

I have a bit of time off now so I was just checking on fanfiction and HOLY COW! THERE ARE SO MANY REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES.

As an update, I am not giving up on this story. Although I plan to reread it because it has been a hot minute since I really looked at it and I wanna make a few tweaks (like grammar and a few plot points I planned on but honestly detract from the current story.)

So I will be updating this story a lot over the next four days (10/18/2018-10/21/2018) and hopefully, I will have a new chapter for you by the end of it.

ANYWAYS, I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did, be sure you leave a review. Don't forget to follow and favorite and I will see you later.

Bye bye~!


End file.
